


Ever After Academy

by SapphireSnowQueen



Series: Ever After Academy [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnowQueen/pseuds/SapphireSnowQueen
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White, Darling Charming/Raven Queen, Darling Charming/Raven Queen/Apple White, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Raven Queen/Apple White
Series: Ever After Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622212
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Introducing The Problem

There is a rule about reproduction of Fairy Tale characters. Within 10 years of the Fairy Tales ending, they all must have at least one child.

The rule has its exceptions, like how princes can be allowed to marry the Fairy Tale princesses simply by submitting an application and being approved.

But generally, it is strict. When the first couple has a child, everyone else has to deliver theirs within four years- and if they're not pregnant by the third year, they will be forcibly, artificially inseminated with the sperm of the proper partner.

These children are considered highest priority and given the best health care available to anyone. The fate of the world is in their hands…

They all go to the same school, Ever After Academy. Where they learn how to reach Ever After in their own stories. General classes, and then student-specific tutoring sessions, each course is specifically created for each fairy tale character so they can be as prepared as possible for what lies ahead…

Which for some, is a comfortable palace on a hilltop with white horses and servants to do everything for you, and for others, literal death (which comes with freezing eggs/sperm).

There is one year until graduation. One year until their destinies are fulfilled.

It's the end of the summer. Time for students to register again. Time for things to fall back into the routine they had been dealing with for nine years now. Ten years to prep for your destiny. Ten years they learn to be who they're meant to be. To keep the world turning. To keep The Author happy. To ensure the safety of everyone. Some of them giving their very lives, for the sake of the lives of those around them.

People like Apple White, however, find it difficult to understand the struggle that may come with that. She is poise, happy. She gets to live her destiny by marrying a prince- the most charming of princes, Daring, and then living in her perfect castle. White horses, servants, and the adoring public absolutely in love with her. She also understands that doing this, even though she has one of the easier parts to play, is just. Law. The only way to keep everyone safe, and so she will do it with pride.

And she reminds herself that she has a part to play every single day.

Apple White is considered the perfect example- in fact, she is perfection. Long hair so blonde it's almost white, voluptuous curls, perfect, consistent eyeliner every time, and eyes so blue that the ocean itself gets jealous. She's about 5'4, walks effortlessly in heels that make her seem more 5'8, is perfectly proportioned, and has a perfectly symmetrical pale face with rosy cheeks and red lips. It's as if someone took a flawlessly crafted doll and brought it to life. 

And that's just the outside. Her mindset is ideal to be a queen- the most powerful queen. She's been groomed to be a perfect example of a royal matriarch from the inside out. She's kind, selfless, charming, and driven. Qualities passed down to her from her own mother, no doubt. 

But above all, she is smart. So when Headmaster Grimm received her request to room with Raven Queen this final year, he, of course, obliged happily, although his confusion was obvious.

But Apple White, future queen of Ever After, didn't have to explain herself.

Students aren't obligated to leave during the summer. And often, those with unfortunate relationships with their family, like Raven Queen, or no family, like Jade Dragon, stay all summer.

And sometimes they feel sort of intruded on when the princesses, the royals, the do-gooders with lovely homes come back, invading the space they had occupied themselves for the summer months.

Raven hadn't even realized it was time for the other students to come back just yet. She had enjoyed a quiet afternoon in the library, and was simply coming home to continue reading after library hours.

But she opened the door to reveal that her lovely, purple and black decorated room with lots of natural light for her plants had been halfway taken over with ridiculously expensive furniture, white, red, and gold seemed to be the theme. Her heart sank.

Her eyes narrowed, they were set aflame by her magical powers. "Apple…" She growled, looking around for her potential target.

"Why the fuck would you want to room with me a year before I try to kill you, anyway?!" She snapped at the seemingly empty room. 

And then the giggling. The senseless giggling, which always seemed to attract pesky birds, that were now pecking at her plants… A growl rose up from Raven's throat, but she calmed herself down and shooed them off, then slammed the window shut.

"Surely there's more of an explanation than giggling for this intrusion?!" She snapped.

"Sure is! Just a second!" She called from the bathroom. Raven's bathroom, where she was doing who knows what.

"You're gonna have to get your stuff outta here, your majesty, I already put in a formal request to room with Maddie. So…"

"Oh, I had that overruled." Apple explained as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy red towel. Overruled. Tossed out like it didn't mean anything. Raven knew all too well that Apple was the only one that mattered in the eyes of some, and unsurprisingly, Milton was one of those people.

"Cool. Throw out my final year plans, why don't you."

"I just think… we could bond, y'know? Like, yeah, we're suppose to be enemies but why don't we be friends while we have the chance? We can talk about things, like how I overheard you saying that you wished you didn't have to go through with your destiny last month at Dexter's party-"

Raven looked absolutely appalled. "You, are a selfish brat. Please revoke your request."

Apple took a deep breath, suddenly taking Raven's hands and looking up at her. Admittedly, Raven was more distracted by Apple's body and towel that was slipping slightly than anything else.

"Raven, you know that if we don't carry out The Author's stories… we could very well all die. Instantly. Be stricken down where we stand. Surely you understand this, right? That if you really don't do it, your friends could die? Everyone could die? It's not worth it. I'm here to...make sure you're not backing down from your duty."

"I don't need a babysitter, Apple. I'm well aware of the risks that would pose and I have no intention of losing my friends for my own selfish desires because contrary to what you think, I'm not actually evil. That's just the part the world wants me to play. So, please, take your skinny ass back into that office and tell them I want my roommate back. My actual friend of a roommate. I want Maddy."

Apple seemed offended, and she noticeably pouted. "Well that wasn't very nice," she said simply.

She turned on her heel, facing her dresser. Right then and there, she dropped her towel, showing off her whole backside to Raven- who hesitantly lifted her gaze. 

"Have you no boundaries at all?"

Apple began to pull on her pajamas- a short, silk nightgown. Red with gold lace, her signature colors.

"Raven, my mother suggested this. When I expressed my doubts about you she insisted I room with you- to make sure that we understand each other. That we have a common goal."

"Our goals are not anything alike." Raven snapped. "And I don't need you babysitting me, Apple. What 'doubts' could possibly constitute this?"

Apple shook her head, and once dressed, promptly turned around and gave Raven a hug. As if nothing she said mattered, she just dropped the topic entirely.

"Let's just have a good year, okay? I really do want us to be friends."

And that was true. Apple was good-natured, she wants to be friends with everybody. Including Raven, despite the circumstances of their lives.

\-----

Maddie was almost never surprised. At least, if she was you couldn't tell because she was always excited, always spontaneous, and always bordering insanity-if not crossing that line.

So she wasn't exactly surprised to find that her roommate would be Kitty this year, instead of Raven like they intended.

Then again, though, neither was Kitty. "They just lump two Wonderlandians together so that we don't annoy anyone else, ugh," The feline rolled her eyes. "Lizzie gets out of it because she's the most 'normal'. It's so shitty." She teleported from the door over to her bed.

Maddilyn wasn't nearly so upset.

"Well, whatever the reason, rooming with you will be brilliant!" She smiled, that friendly smile she always seemed to have.

Kitty hung from her purple hammock- that seemed to hang from literally nothing, just below the ceiling. Clearly she relied on the Wonderlandian wackiness a lot. Teleportation, specifically. 

"Yes, brilliant. So long as you don't mind the occasional guest." She muttered as she rolled over, probably to get one of the many naps she seemed to be taking throughout the day- although she never really slept at night.

"I love guests!"

"The occasional guest that _you_ leave alone, Maddie." Kitty added with a little giggle.

Maddie understood, and zipped her lips with her hand. "I gotcha."

\-----

The cafeteria was a far less friendly place for the Wonderlandians than the safety of their dorm rooms, as per the usual.

Lizzie, Kitty, and Maddilyn preferred to have breakfast together, but that proved a daily battle in the cafeteria.

"I would just say we should go get something from the bakery, but I'm fresh out of funds." Elizabeth sighed.

Kitty nodded in agreement. "There's literally not three seats together anywhere in this whole cafeteria! Most of these people aren't even eating!" She stomped her foot in protest.

Maddie was just about to say something, when a football came out of nowhere and hit her right upside the head, knocking her beanie off into the floor just a moment before she herself tumbled down.

A random prince came to collect his ball. "Might wanna stay outta the way, Hatter. I don't need my ball turning to cake today." He snapped and simply left poor Maddie on the floor, grumbling.

"Now it takes a lot to get me angry, but damn it! That kind of downright rudeness grinds my gears like a sparkin' mechanical machine! Who raises people like that?"

Raven reached a hand out to help Maddie, dragging the disheveled Hatter to her feet. "Don't worry about it, Maddie. He'll get what's coming to him. You guys can't find a seat?"

Raven didn't know Lizzie and Kitty very well. But they were friends of Maddie, and Raven liked Maddie. She didn't much like anyone else, so Maddie's friends did hold some value in her eyes.

"Positively negative!" Maddie cried out. "Oh, Raven, do you think you can help?"

Raven simply nodded. Lizzie and Kitty flinched, expecting some sort of spell. But instead… Raven simply sat her tray on a table. "Boo," she said simply with a smirk, and the gaggle of randoms scattered, shrieking to the heavens phrases like, 'Its Raven Queen!' 'Run!' 'I'm too young to die!'

Raven wasn't really a violent person usually. But because of her mother's rampage ten years ago, and, honestly, because of her last name in general, people always assumed she was evil, murderous, and crazy. Truthfully, she was only one of those things.

The Wonderlandians took a seat around them, although Lizzie was notably a little hesitant.

"Thank you, Raven." She spoke suddenly, in a tone that made it almost sounds not thankful at all.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Lizzie?" She asked, and, in her true doesn't-give-a-fuck nature, shoveled a fork of something into her mouth.

"Not a problem, simply a curiosity, Raven… I have heard a lot of things about you."

"Yeah. Could've guessed. Whatdya hear that's got you all twisted up? That I don't wanna sign the Storybook?"

"No, I haven't heard anything like that. And, frankly, I'm more concerned with the rumor… that you can free my subjects from your mother's curse."


	2. The Accompanying Sorcerers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers get a glimpse of Faybelle Thorne and Reginald Stiltskin, other sorcerers at Ever After High.

Reginald Stiltskin makes a habit of practicing magic most would consider dangerous, and pinning princes and princesses to their mattresses. 

A real heartbreaker, you could say. Especially considering he's only about 5'6.

He's a powerful sorcerer, and an even more powerful flirt. His charisma gets him further than his magic, often. With his bright green eyes, black hair curling just beyond his ears, freckles covering every inch of his toned body, a sharp jawline and dimples to match, he's quite the charmer anyway- but his passion for the voice is only propelling his art further. And, it's gotten him in bed with Melody Piper more than once.

In fact, to name just a few of his encounters you'd have to pick out his favorite ones to remember, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Sparrow Hood, and Cedar Wood… They hold special places in Reginald's brain. Not his heart, per say, but his brain.

This charisma and flirtation also helps him with his obsession with deals. A trait he inherited from his father, Rumpelstiltskin. And, well, it seems most of the Stiltskins have inherited that trait, actually. Rumpel’s mother was actually so obsessed with deals she drove herself mad fulfilling pointless requests for anyone that would give her something in return. Thankfully, Rumpel wasn’t quite that obsessed.

Rumpel was actually quite a sad man, and he often told Reginald that, 'You must be careful with deals. They are a double edged sword, most times. There's no point in selling your soul for material.'

Reginald doesn't think about his dad much.

What he was thinking about, currently, was Daring Charming. The tall, elegant, blonde haired boy. He was about 6'3, muscular, broad-shouldered, chiseled cheekbones, eyes so blue they'd make the ocean jealous.

Reginald couldn't quite believe it.

Yes, that's what his family is known for- perfection. But Reginald didn't believe in perfection. He even knew that Apple White has essentially been raised in a corset and has severe body issues. And if even Apple White couldn't be perfect, neither could Daring Charming.

It was about a week before school was set to start. Reginald had spent the summer living in a dorm, anyway. Daring was early… just early enough for Reginald to be curious. 

He followed Daring into the gym, and after a little while of sticking to the shadows and watching the young man dribble up and down the court and just barely sweat, he finally spoke up.

"Funny seeing you here,"

It must have scared Daring, who hated anyone seeing him all sweaty. He only ever worked out in private for this reason specifically. He only participated in football because the helmet covered most of his face and the uniform revealed no sweat stains. He nearly came out of his skin and tripped over his own two feet, landing on his ass against the hard gym floor.

"Ow," he sort of yelped, and covered his face instantly. He hoped he hadn't looked too bad- but this guy had already seen him fall and he was, honestly, completely humiliated.

"Oh no, did I scare ya?" Reginald asked, leaning down and extending a hand to Daring, who didn't make a move.

"What do you want?" The handsome prince asked in a snappish tone.

"Watch your mouth, princey. There is a certain amount of respect expected when speaking to a sorcerer, y'know. One could very easily...find themselves at the receiving end of misfortune."

"Well certainly you know you're speaking to the heir of the most powerful throne in Ever After!"

"Only because you're destined to marry Apple White. And then your family will be just another Charming name and another family will be the next heir- as it goes. But that is one thing I hate about this place- teenagers trying to out-entitle each other. Just relax, I only wanna talk."

Slowly, Daring pulled his hands away from his face. Reginald didn't get why he was hiding, he looked hot. His hair was damp with sweat, sort of hanging in his face, and his abs shiny, like his huge biceps were. He looked amazing, and yet he felt… so insecure.

"Well? Talk. I don't have all day." He grunted and began to stand up, crossing his arms and now looking down on the shorter boy.

Reginald smirked, looking him over from head to toe.

"Where is the flaw in you, Daring? I know it's not a physical flaw, because damn…"

"I hope you're not flirting with me. I know what you did with Sparrow last year."

"Oh, honey, it was more than just last year." Reginald shook his head in disgust. "You underestimate me. But so what if I am flirting? Is that it? Do you feel no sexual attraction? Not that it's much of a flaw, I can just see where it would make your future marriage tense."

"Uh, I have sexual attraction! Just… not to men."

"Uhuh," Reginald rolled his eyes, beginning to circle him. Like a predator, analyzing its prey. Watching every move.

Daring took slight offense to this, watching the son of Rumpelstiltskin stare at his body scrutinizingly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?!" Daring snapped.

"Don't you? Oh, yeah, you don't. Besides, with the Wonderlandians trapped in Wonderland for the last ten years- well, they won't be able to sign the Storybook of Legends, their destinies won't be fulfilled, and we're all gonna just, well, poof, and be dead in an instant. So why don't you live a little? Stop being such a downer… Give me your hands, Daring."

With that, Reginald took Daring's hands, placing them onto his own hips and beginning to move slowly, placing his own hands on Daring's bare shoulders.

It was only now that Daring was forced to meet Reginald's piercing green eyes, and his beautiful freckles, so uniquely placed, caught his eye as well. He was truly a beautiful person, and Daring was growing interested, to say the least.

Reginald was still searching for the flaw. Trying to pinpoint it. Is he a douche? Only when threatened. Is he socially awkward? Not obviously. There has to be something more..

So there they were, slow dancing in a musicless, empty gym. The linoleum floor squeaked a little under Reginald's leather boots.

It must have looked goofy to anyone who happened to be walking past. A boy dressed in all-black, a cloak over his tank-top and ripped jeans, the hood down, dancing with another boy, shirtless and sweaty, wearing Ever After High school spirit sweatpants and designer sneakers.

These two had just met.

[Warning, sex scene. If you don't wanna read that skip to the end of the warning.]

But it didn't take long for them to find themselves in an empty dorm room. The standard bed frame and empty mattress. Two of them, to be exact. At least it was new mattresses, nobody else had even used them yet. 

Reginald was actually more of the one to take control in this situation, rather forcefully shoving Daring onto one of the mattresses- the one on the right side of the room, near the window. 

"Can you take those off for me?" Reginald asked, referencing Daring's grey sweatpants.

Daring couldn't quite explain it. The whirlwind of emotions that brought this about. Maybe it was the undeniable beauty Reginald had, or maybe the way he touched him so lightly, so gently, that he felt like shattering right then and there. Whatever it was, Daring was wiggling them off without even raising up off of the bare mattress.

Reginald unhooked the front of his cloak, letting it fall effortlessly onto the floor. He undressed himself in an almost elegant fashion, Daring almost couldn't wait for him to finish.

Reginald straddled Daring's bare body with his own, leaning down and kissing him. It started slow, passionate, and got more and more aggressive as time went by. Daring had never been kissed like this before, and for a moment he was ashamed of himself- 'This is how Sparrow must have felt, goddamn.' he thought.

But there was something different about the way Reginald felt as well. He had never been so… drawn in. As far as casual sex goes, he felt a certain spark, something odd he couldn't quite put his finger on.

With no lubricant and a rather inconvenient place, Reginald's options were limited. He adjusted their position so that he could reach down to grasp Daring's length, and whispered into his ear.

"Put your hands together, on the wall behind you."

Daring, short for breath, obeyed immediately.

Reginald used his right hand to hold Daring's hands in place there above his head.

What occurred next was many moments of kissing, passionately, with Reginald steadily stroking the other off. He was on his knees, slightly to the side as to not be on top of Daring entirely, but leaned over to be kissing him. They barely separated to breathe, and when they did it wasn't for very long. 

Eventually Daring orgasmed, a very intense orgasm, actually. More intense than he had experienced in quite some time. 

Reginald's hand was covered in his cum, and his moaning and their kissing still seemed to fill his head.

He was still holding Daring's hands in place, looking down at him with this soft, sparkly gaze. Daring was panting, hardly able to keep eye contact. He had never been with another guy before, and he was both terrified and mesmerized.

[End of warning]

Reginald took a deep breath, finally letting go of Daring's hands, which hadn't been struggling very much. "I'd ask you to do something for me, but I want a dialogue much more than I want something sexual right about now. As...tempting as it is."

Daring shook his head, raising up slowly.

"A...dialogue? What a deal. That I had no idea we had agreed to." He laughed gently.

"Well, don't think of it as a deal… think of it as an exchanging of services."

"Uh-huh. I need a shower…"

"There's no soap or anything."

"I keep extra in my gym bag." Daring stood up, making his way to the door, where his bag lay.

They cleaned themselves, rinsing various substances off of their bodies, closer than they even realized they were. They're strangely comfortable around each other.

Daring put on an extra change of clothes, which consisted of a denim jacket, a white t-shirt, some dark wash jeans, and his white sneakers and socks.

Reginald dressed himself in the same clothes he wore coming into the room, and when he adjusted his cloak a final time, he looked up at Daring expectantly.

Daring didn't exactly want to spill his guts to a guy he had really just met, but he felt...compelled, honestly. Not because of any magic, afterall it truly wasn't a deal and he could easily leave if need be, but because he wanted the weight off of his shoulders.

"Whatdya wanna know?" He asked with a sigh.

"Oh, I wanna know what goes on in your head," Reginald began, tapping his own temple, "your heart," and then tracing a heart over Daring's chest with his fingertips, "I wanna know who you are, Charming. There's more than a chiseled face and abs. I know it."

"And what do you intend to do with this information?" He asked.

"Keep it. It will likely never be of use to me, but I do like to regularly expand my collection of secrets."

Daring rolled his eyes. Likely never be of use… and it would be relieving to him.

"I-I don't know, Reginald. I'm insecure. My teeth are fake."

"Your teeth are fake?"

"Uh, yeah." Daring rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and sat down on the couch.

Reginald leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, his eyes settled on Daring.

"When I was twelve my sister knocked one of my adult teeth out. We were fighting with wooden swords, she always got way too into it. Knocked one of my front teeth out- and, well, my father sort of saw it as an opportunity anyway. Had the rest of my teeth pulled and new ones surgically inserted. I didn't even know you could do that. My parents expect me to be perfect… Prince Charming has to be perfect. Being seen with spinach in my teeth or my hair being greasy are among my worst nightmares."

Daring seemed...sad.

"It's torture, always worrying about what you look like, what you're saying, how people are thinking of you… When it's your destiny to be perfect, you never have a moment of time to do anything other than make yourself seem perfect."

Reginald thought this would be another secret he could just eat up and take off with. But he was sort of upset just hearing this, just looking at Daring's sad face.

Reginald didn't usually have this much sympathy for anyone, but he had truly never thought about it that way. Prince Charming's destiny is to be a perfect husband for Snow White, and that has to be a stressful thing. 

"I can't afford to let anyone see the insecurity or the worry so I try to hide it by masking it with  
narcissism and denying the flaws myself so that perhaps everyone else will too. So, yeah, now you know. Do with that what you will, but by that I mean don't ever tell anyone or I'll tell my sister to beat you up." He gave an awkward, almost obligatory smile, and then simply stood up and left.

Reginald was still leaning against the door, lost in thought. He normally wouldn't have a thought like this, and never so soon, but he couldn't wait to see Daring again.

\-----

Faybelle Thorne was categorized as a sorceress as well, due to her impressive magical power, courtesy of her famous mother.

But she, much like the other sorcerers and sorceresses of Ever After Academy, was so much more than that.

The Dark Fairy has been living in the shadow of The Evil Queen for generations. But it was truly the most recent Evil Queen that lit the whole rivalry on fire. 

Raven's mom was horrible all throughout school, much like Faybelle's. But Raven's mother was worse than necessary.

Evelyn Queen went out of her way to not only poison Snow White and fulfil her own destiny, but she immediately went on a rampage afterwards. She tried to steal Danika Thorne's destiny. The very thought! The only thing stopping her was Giles Grimm, who thankfully was there to trap Evelyn long enough for Danika to finish her story.

When Evelyn broke free her rampage continued, worse now, she left much of the kingdom of Ever After in a purple flame, killing many civilians, and as a fugitive she lived for about six and a half years before she finally overshot. She put a curse on the entire kingdom of Wonderland and then sealed the portal off in what she described as a permanent isolation. 

Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Cheshire, and Madeline Hatter, along with The Mad Hatter, were the only ones in Ever After that terrible day. 6 and 7 year old kids, with one adult, in a kingdom they were unfamiliar with, trapped for ten years now…

Thankfully after that Evelyn was captured, and her reign of terror was over. Just like that. But in those years Evelyn had certainly put Danika to shame.

And now Faybelle was left to pick up the pieces of her mother's broken legacy. But how was she to ever assure that she was the most evil villain if Evelyn had done all of this? She wasn't sure she could.

But oh, she tried. She tried being nasty and hateful to everyone, she tried setting things on fire, and it never did seem to be good enough for Danika.

"Evelyn would have just killed him," "Perhaps if you weren't so restrained by morals," "I just wish you could do better than I did,"

The bitch would just go on and on and on about what a disappointment it was that her daughter could never live up to her expectations. She herself couldn't even live up to her expectations.

So Faybelle carries with her the jealousy and anger her mother has, as well as her own for Raven Queen- who always seems to learn faster, to know more spells, and to have a greater understanding of magic. 

The anxiety is getting worse as their final year of Ever After Academy approaches. After what Evelyn did all those years ago, there was no telling what Raven would do… the Queens seem to have a general disregard for Destinies, and The Author. They're dangerous, and so, so evil.

Faybelle had worked so hard to become a great sorceress these last few years especially, but she wasn't sure she was as good as Raven. She needed to find out, quickly. She wanted to challenge Raven to a magic duel, but currently she was practicing on her own.

The training ground was a fiery mess, with every dummy lit aflame and scorched completely. It looked like a warzone, but the only living creature in that warzone was Faybelle. The scorched dummies didn't stand a chance either way.

Faybelle summoned up enough magical energy to create a concentrated sphere of blue fire, about to shoot it at one of the less-burned dummies.

However, that was dangerously interrupted when Briar Beauty called out from the stands.

"Faybelle!" She yelled.

Faybelle's bubble literally burst, and a few pathetic Sparks hit the ground.

"Ugh!" She shrieked, immediately stomping her foot and turning her petite, tall form around to view the other girl.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I wanna room together! You on board with that?!"

Faybelle pinched the bridge of her nose. Eventually she made her way to the stands, it didn't take nearly as long thanks to her black and silver wings.

She landed beside Briar, who was leaned against the fence in front of them in a tight fitted, low cut, magenta crop top and high-waisted light denim jeans, and, naturally, matching heels and bracelets. 

She was about as tall as Faybelle was, with a much curvier build and her caramel colored skin contrasted with Faybelle's light blue skin intensely.  
She had big, brown curls that went a little past her shoulders and, of course, pink eyes, defined cheeks, symmetrical face, and plump lips- she really was the most beautiful girl in Ever After.

Faybelle was thin, barely a curve on her body, with blue eyes and grey-blue skin, a long, white ponytail, soft facial features, and most notably has wings. She still managed to look intimidating, with the way she would cross her arms and raise her eyebrow at anything that displeased her and her eyes would glow when she was upset.

They were glowing a little right now. She hadn't wanted to be interrupted, and she was actually standing in that very pose.

Briar seemed unphased.

"You want to room with me? That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day, and I listened to Hunter Huntsman's 'everybody should be a vegan' monologue this morning." Faybelle snapped.

"It's Apple's idea, and she already put in the order. Snow White herself thought it would be nice if we could be together, and make sure our goals aligned. What with, the villains history of...going overboard and disrespecting The Author…"

"Are you saying you expect me to be like The Evil Queen and go off the rails? Have a reign of terror and go down in history as an epic villain?" The fairy asked, jokingly. She intended to turn the conversation around so that Briar would be left confused and she could escape the situation.

"Well, no, that sounds very accusing-"

"Ah! Thank you, Briar that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Faybelle squealed and pulled her into a hug before she could even say anything.

Briar blushed. This was a miscommunication. "No, no, Faybelle-"

"I've gotta go find Raven! I have to fight her and win!"

"Fight Raven?" That sounded like a deathwish to Briar. "Why would you-"

"Thanks for the encouragement, really," Faybelle was certainly a little over excited, masking the fear pretty well.


End file.
